Don't Let Go
by xTheEnderQueenAnastasiaX
Summary: Phan Dan x Phil don't like don't read. Flames? Go ahead I'm fireproof. TRIGGER WARNING MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND SUICIDE IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

"Phil? Phil?! PHIL!" Dan shouted trying to get his flatmates attention. Phil was in front of his MacBook trying to put his feet behind his head.

"What is it Dan?" Phil replied still trying to accomplish something but failing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dan asked.

"Well I'm livstreaming and someone dared me to put my feet behind my head." He answered smiling.

"Okay then." Dan said slowly walking out of the room. He went into the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

"Phil, I'm making tea do you want some?" Dan asked.

"Yeah just let me finish saying goodbye." Phil answered. He finished his live stream and walked into the kitchen. Dan handed the tea to Phil before walking into the living room and sitting down. After minute of silence between the two Phil stood up to turn the radio on. The song "I'm Not Okay" by My Chemical Romance came on and Phil started to dance ridiculously for a few seconds before holding his hand out to Dan and saying "Dance with me!" Dramatically.

Dan laughed before taking Phil's hand and dancing ridiculously with him.

By the end of the song they were laughing on the floor.

"I'm gonna go to bed soon its almost 2am." Dan stated. Phil looked a bit sad for a second before asking exitedly, "Can we watch a movie? Please!"

"Well..." Dan started, Phil looked at him with a frown, his bottom lip started to quiver, he pulled his best puppy dog face, and a single tear formed in his right eye. "Ok, ok fine." Dan gave up.

"Yay!" Phil exclaimed, suddenly happy. They sat down on the couch to watch the movie. By the time it was halfway through they were both laying down. At the end of the movie both were asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was chained by my feet to the ground. There was nothing but blackness around me Dan was in front of me, dying. I desperately try to get to him and save him but I can't move. He mouths something, I can't understand him. I scream his name as he disappears slowly.

All of a sudden I was awake and crying. I curled up into a ball and bawled before looking at the other side of the couch where Dan was waking up.

"Phil?" Dan called, "Phil what's wrong?!" He said rushing over to me.

"I - I had a nightm-mare." I replied tears in my eyes. Dan pulled me in for a hug and held onto me tightly, showing no sign of letting go.

"Its ok. Its over now I won't let anything touch you." He said soothingly he rubbed circles on my back still trying to calm me until I fell asleep.

I woke up from a peaceful sleep to find that Dan still had his arms wrapped around me. He was still asleep and I slowly tried to get up so I didn't wake him, but he didn't let me he was still holding on and I couldn't move. I looked at his sleeping face and laid back down with a defeated sigh. Eventually he woke up.

"Oh, uh sorry Phil." He said not looking me in the eyes.

"Looks like someone was comfy. You wouldn't let me get up!" I chuckled. He quickly got off the couch turning his face away from me. Wait was he, was he blushing? I thought. No, no I'm just imagining things.

"So do you want some tea?" I asked awkwardly.

"Y-yeah, sure." He replied still not looking at me. I got up and walked to the kitchen to make the tea still thinking about what happened. I wonder why he was blushing, he didn't even look at me. He looked really cute, whoa, no no no no no. I'm not falling in love with another flatmate, last time that happened my heart was shattered.

*flashback*

"Joe... I have to tell you something." I said to my flatmate.

"What is it Phil?" He asked concerned.

"I-I'm, I'm gay." I stuttered.

"What?! That's disgusting!" He shouted. I flinched and backed away.

"Pack your bags and get out, you freak!" He shouted throwing a lamp at me, I just barely dodged it. I ran to my room, grabbed my things, and ran out. That's where Dan found me, crying in the rain soaking wet and freezing cold. He talked to me and brought me to his house. He let me borrow some clothes and he asked what happened. I told him that my flatmate abused me, which wasn't a complete lie. He let me stay for about a week and we became friends. After I went to my parents and we kept in touch. *flashback over*

I shook my head, Dan would never do that, I thought.

Then again I thought the same about Joe, I argued in my head.

Dan's different though he's my best friend

So was Joe.

"Shut up" I said out loud.

"What was that?" Dan asked walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing." I replied quickly handing him his tea and running to my room.

"Phil all that's in here is water and a tea bag!" Dan called after me.

Oops… I thought.


End file.
